


Smackle's Need

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Webcams, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Smackle wants to give herself to Farkle, but she needs to work through her issues first. Can the girls help her?( second chapter and beyond Thanks to "Shy but Fun Girl" for your help.)
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isadora Smackle/Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Riley was looking at me. It still makes me uncomfortable, me with my Asperger Syndrome. I need to work through this I want to be closer to my friends and one other person in particular. Farkle is mine, we have been dating for a while and I can hold hands, hugs or even the occasional kiss, but I want more. I want Farkle to be my first. How can I do that when I can't do anything like that. Which brings me to here.

I'm sitting in the Bay Window, Riley on one side Maya on the other. Riley waiting patiently as I have sat here for the last 10 minutes without saying a word. Maya, fidgeting a bit, but content to follow Riley's lead. "Riley" I start " You are a person full of feelings"

She smiles her brightest and says " Thank you Smackle, I ..." "Sorry Riley" I interrupt " I need to get all this out" Riley, being the smart caring person she is, closes her mouth and waits.

" You are a person of feeling and you Maya, also, are full of feelings" Maya looks at me, then Riley with a confused expression. "Riley is full of hope and love. Maya is also full of love. "

Maya tears up just a little, " Thank you Smackle" Riley reaches out and hugs me. "I need you both to teach me how to show love"

Riley looks at me, " We know you love us Smackle, We love you too"

Maya, being a bit smarter on the uptake " Show love how Smackle?"

"Physical love."

Maya nods, she knew the answer. Riley not looks confused, " What...ohhh"

"Yes I want to give myself to Farkle, but I need your help."

"We haven't done that before" Riley clarifies

"What do you want from us exactly?" Maya ask

I explain how I don't want to be awkward with Farkle. I explain how they have promised to be there for me always. I want them to teach me to be physical with others. I explain 17.4 % of women have had an encounter with another women. I explain how I want to practice with them. Watching their faces as I explain all this should be a youtube video. Riley just looks shocked and stunned into one wide mouth facial expression. Maya is the truly funny one, shocked, dismayed, panicked, dumbfounded, intrigued, and finally acceptance.

"So what do you think?" I ask them honestly

I wait as they look at each other, Riley stands up and goes to her bed. Maya follows and they confab out of earshot. I contemplate moving closer to listen in, but that would be dishonest and I should trust them. Seconds turn to minuets, I start to wonder if I have made a huge mistake. Will I lose my friends, have I overreached? The girls stand up and rejoin me back at the bay window. "Smackle, We love you. We do need more information" Riley starts

"Why us?" Maya asks in her blunt way " Have you really thought about us like that?"

I look at them both and nod "Yes, you are both so beautiful. I confess to having multiple fantasies involving both of you. And at least one involving all of us and Farkle"

Maya laughs and Riley reverts to her shocked look. "Smackle you are my type of girl" Maya smiles

"Smackle" Riley starts "Do you know what all you want to do?"

"I want to get use to physical love. I want to be able to do sexual stuff with Farkle without being uncomfortable. I want him to know how much I care for him. He loves you both and would not disagree to this."

"I'm in" Maya states "Your right, some girl on girl action maybe what we all need"

She may be referring to the situation with Lucas, but I choose not to inquire. Riley is looking at Maya" What if I am not?"

"Then I'm taking Smackle to my house and I will help her" Maya answers

"No need, I am in. I just wanted to know" Riley says

I smile. My faith has been rewarded. "Thank you."

"I assume you have a plan Smackle" Maya asks

"I do and I don't. I have researched this but hoped you both would know how to proceed."

Riley does what I expected her to do, that is the unexpected, she kisses me. I stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Maya gently pulls Riley off of me. "I think what Riley is saying, is how much kissing have you and Farkle been doing?"

I smile at Maya and answer, "Less than that "

"Ok Smackle, Why don't you take turns kissing us, Riley and I did this when we were 12. You are just playing catch up" Maya informs me

I slowly walk up to Maya and lean in. As our lips meet, Maya is forgiving of my inadequacies. She is also a great teacher. Without words, she shows me what do to and how to kiss. What feels like hours but is only minutes Maya releases our kiss and moves me over to Riley. Riley doesn't wait for me, but instead kisses me. I think she is trying to show me how a boy will kiss a girl, all force and no finesse. I kiss her back as best as I can. I'm surprised how aggressive Riley is. I would have pegged Maya as the pushy one. Again I take this new information and learn to kiss back. "Oh I'm so proud of you Smackle." Riley gushes " You are learning so quickly"

"Why are you surprised Riley, I'm smart. I always learn quickly. However, I already thought through kissing. It is the other stuff that vexes me so."

"Let me see if we can help with that " Maya says as she starts kissing me again. I don't know what more kissing will teach me, then I find out. Maya is touching my boob. Softly, I barely feel it at first. Then a slight squeezing. There is a reacting I hadn't counted on. My nipples are starting to get hard. I can feel them pressing into my bra. This goes on for a while, the soft treatment, caring, and giving.

Without warning, this time, Riley tags in. Again her kissing is strong and hard. Her hands find my boobs quickly and pulls and gropes them. Another boy moment. I have to wonder if Farkle would really be like that? A part of me thinks it might be hot to see Farkle act in such a manner. Is that wrong of me? Whoa Riley has just reach under my shirt, her fingers dance across my skin. I start to feel a bit hot. My breathing is increasing and I feel to urge to touch her back.

I bring my hand up slowly and lightly touch Riley's breast only to be pulled apart by Maya once again." Not just yet " I look to her confused. "Don't worry we'll get there"

"Smackle we were giving you both the extremes of making out. Maya being the over sensitive one and me the over aggressive boy. Farkle, I think, will be somewhere in between." Riley explains. "We wanted you to get use to that first"

"Why"

"Because you getting use to the extremes will help you with the real thing. We want to give you the real thing now" Maya jumps in

"How"

"Like this" Maya leans in and kisses me. Not the soft kisses from before nor the hard ones Riley did. No, this is a kiss full of emotion. I can feel Maya right now, in the moment. She really loves me, in her way. I kiss her back as best as I can. I want her to know how much this means to me.

Riley comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck. I stiffen slightly at the unexpected touch but relax into it quickly. Riley loves me also. She would never do anything to make me uncomfortable. Is that what they were teaching me, the people who love me will not hurt me. Farkle loves me, doing this with him will feel right.

My hands start to explore Maya's body. I start to compare her tits to mine. I feel myself, when the need arises, but feeling Maya. Wow, I don't know what she does but feeling her tits are amazing. I can feel her nipples, even through the clothes. How hard are they? Riley is feeling me up again only this time she is loving. Maya's hands are undressing me quickly. Soon I'm standing in my bra and panties.

Riley and Maya are quickly joining me. I watch as I compare the two girls. They are both so beautiful. No one has ever doubted that. If I were Lucas, deciding between the two would be impossible. Their beauty alone...wow. They are both watching me watching them. It would be creepy if I wasn't me and and they were someone else. Maya is in a pink bra and underwear set. With her skin tone and coloring the pink is a perfect compliment. Riley is in a black set, matching her hair perfectly. What is most surprising though is the see through nature of the set. I can see her nipples and hairless pussy perfectly. I start to feel a wetness in between my legs.

"I think she likes what she sees" Riley comments

"You are right" I answer

Both the girls hug me tight and I hug them back. All our breast are pressing up against each other and I laugh, out loud. They look at me confused for a second. "Sorry, I am just so happy at how well this is going. You both are perfect. I love you both."

"We love you too" Riley inputs

Maya just looks at me and smiles. She won't say it out loud, she loves me too. I lean in and kiss her. I want her to know, I know. Our arms wrap around each other and our kissing intensities. Riley unsnaps Maya's bra, followed by my own. She undoes her own bra and step out of her panties. My eyes try to take in Riley's nudity without breaking my kiss with Maya. Riley's nipples are standing tall. She is horny. I love the hairless pussy. My hands find Maya's uncovered nipples, she moans lightly as I play with them. I guess Maya has sensitive nipples. Riley uses her fingers to hook both Maya's and mine panties, then she pulls them to the ground. I can't help but stop kissing long enough to check this out. Maya isn't hairless but she has a small strip above. I wonder if it is soft.

Both the girls are checking me out. I wonder what they think of my pussy. I used to be natural, but with thoughts of Farkle I changed it all up. At first I tried to trim it up, but I sucked at it. My condition wanted it to be perfect all the time. Not possible so I shaved it off. Still not good enough, I went to the local waxing place and had everything waxed. I'm as smooth as the day I was born.

"Wow Smackle, love it" Maya says smiling. "Can I" I nod yes

Maya reaches between my legs and touches me. It is the first time someone other than me has touched me there. The touch effects me greatly. " Ohhhh Maya" Riley is playing with my tits again as Maya sticks a finger inside of me. I want to touch them back, but right now all my attention is on the new sensations I'm feeling. How can the human body feel so much pleasure?

"Riley...Maya...Please...ohhhhh!" I cum on Maya's fingers as she was sawing back and forth in my pussy. Riley is licking my nipples, using her tongue to play with them. As I calm down the girls are kissing and touching each other. I watch as Maya drops to her knees and starts to lick Riley. I guess this is not a first time thing for these two. Riley sees me watching and motions me over to her.

She kisses me as soon as I am close enough, our tongues are mixing and my hands playing with her tits. Now that I can, I want to help Riley cum as much as I did. Maya seems to be taking care of Riley's pussy so I start kissing Riley's neck. Then move down to her chest. I lick the area between her breast. She has ample tits, so I feel them on both sides on my face. I have an immature urge to motorboat them, but I don't. I kiss each nipple and choose one at random. I kiss, lick, flick and use everything I know and have learned to make Riley feel good. "Oh you two are heaven and rainbows" Riley moans

Riley grabs my head and brings me back to kissing as she cums all over Maya's face. I look down and can't think of anything hotter. Maya smiling up at us as Riley's cum drips down her face. Shit, I almost cum again at that site.

Maya stands up and kisses Riley quickly, then pulls me into a deep kiss. I can taste Riley on Maya's lips. Maya is testing me, she wanted to know if I would recoil from it. I deepen the kiss to show I not only don't mind but enjoy the taste. ...In fact I lower myself to my knees this time and bring Maya's pussy to eye level. I reach out and spread her lips and look over what I'm going to lick. Very sexy. I close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose. Intoxicating aroma. I have read about this, but experience is so much better. I kiss her pussy to start and then use my tongue to explore. Maya and Riley start making out as soon as my lips touched Maya. I do my best, but I know I can't be as good as Riley would have been. It is clear they knew each other's bodies well. "Smackle that feels great" Maya encourages me.

I decide to be bolder, I may not know everything right now. It doesn't mean I can't get Maya to cum. I used two fingers and start to pump them into her. The reaction is instant" OH SHIT!...Yes! do that" she commands. Encouraged by Maya I speed up and saw back and forth faster. Riley is doing all she can up top. She is playing with Maya and kissing her deeply. Then without warning Maya explodes all over me. Maya's a squinter! I open wide and let it happen. I am covered all over when she is finished. The girls both use their tongue to clean me off and I enjoy the attention. When we are all settled down, laying together on the bed, Riley asks," So Smackle, Did we do a good job? Will you be sleeping with Farkle soon?"

I think for a bit and kiss them both quickly, " Yes, you both have been wonderful. Thank you so much"

Maya answers for both of them," Anytime girl, you are one quick study. Look at us. You use to not be able to handle a hug from anyone. Now you are between us, buck naked, and being held by us. You got this girl"


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the night. The night Farkle and I will make love. Riley and Maya helped me out so much. I feel so much more confident with my sexuality now. Hours before the big night, I go to Maya's apartment (where Riley is as well) and thank them so much for their help, and say I'm willing to do anything to repay them. Upon hearing this, Maya raises one eyebrow, makes a smirk, and says, "Let us watch you do it." With a surprised face I say, "But... I don't know if I'd feel right with you both in the same room as..." Maya interrupts me and says, "No. Set up a camera where Farkle won't notice, and let us watch via live steam. That would be so hot." I feel reluctant to say yes at first. But Maya and Riley were so helpful to me. Even after we fooled around, Maya in particular continued to help me by showing me many different pornographic videos. Thanks to her, I completely understand the art of making love now. So I agree to do it.

That night as I wait for Farkle to come over, I set up the video camera and live stream. I set up two cameras, one in the bedroom and one in the bathroom. As I finish doing this, I begin to get nervous. Maya did show me plenty of pornographic videos, but I know the real thing will be different and Farkle is unlikely to have such a big specimen as the men in those videos. However I am curious about what it will feel like. But then I remember, this epic event still may not occur. Just because I have done a lot of work to make this night special, doesn't mean it will play out like I want it to. What if Farkle doesn't want to do this? What if he doesn't like my body? Riley says this is something all girls go though, but I should remember I'm a beautiful woman who knows what she wants. The doorbell rings and I go to answer it.

Farkle is standing there in a suit looking sexy as hell. "Smackle, wow". He says this as he looks me over. I'm wearing a spaghetti strap sundress. I don't think I can show more skin with this particular outfit, even more than a bathing suit. Maya told me just seeing this dress made her wet. I hope it gives Farkle a boner to start. He is making me moist in that suit of his. "Thank you, come in, come in" I usher him in. I take his jacket and hang it up. We proceed to have a wonderful meal, that I cooked. "So, are you still willing to spend the night?" I ask nervously. Farkle laughs his weird laugh, but reaffirms his desire to stay. We get up and I grab his hand, leading him to my room. We arrive and sit on the edge of my bed. I look him in the eyes and say, "Farkle, I love you" He smiles that smile I love, and says "I love you too" We kiss slowly, neither of us in a rush. I want this to last most of the night.

Eventually I allow my hands to start to explore my boyfriend's body. He has more muscle than you would expect. He keeps his body as sharp as his mind. I wonder if Riley and Maya are watching already, and imagine them already naked rubbing themselves as this hot action gets started. As I reach under Farkle's shirt I enjoy the feeling of my hand running up and down his chest. Those abs, wow! I feel him start to explore in return. First up and down my back, then his hands go lower and start to feel my ass. I'm a bit surprised as I thought he would grab my nipples first. However I do enjoy the feel of his hands squeezing my cheeks. "Oh Farkle" I moan into his ear as I start to kiss his neck.

I unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest. His hands can no longer reach my ass, so they finally move to my chest. I sit up and remove the straps of my dress, letting them fall and revealing my bra. Farkle stares at first, then slowly moves towards me. I let him take his time. I want this to be perfect for him as well as me. As he makes contact with me, I let out a low moan and lean into him. Ever since I felt Riley and Maya's hands on my breasts I've been wanting Farkle's hands there even more. He cups them at first, getting used to touching me in a place that he never has before. Then he starts to really feel me up. I lean down and start kissing him again. I whisper that my body is his and feel his manhood stiffen up against me.

I reach between us and undo his pants. As I do, Farkle is playing with the clasp on my bra. I debate with myself; should I help him along or let him do it. My debate is rendered moot when my bra pops on and my breast are free. I use my hand and feel the bulge in his underwear. Very different from feeling Riley or Maya. He moans as I'm slightly jerking him off, while he is playing lightly with my tits. Using his thumb to circle my nipples. We make out while we explore. I am becoming so happy right now. Farkle is being a perfect man. Not too rushed, yet very interested in everything.

"Farkle, kiss my nipples" I ask quietly as I sit up. My legs spread out a bit to both sides of him. He sits up and does as asked. When his lips make contact I'm in heaven. "Oh yes" His tongue flicks across my hard nipple. I reach out and pull his cock out. As he makes my head spin, I start to play with him. It is so hard, yet soft against my palm. I want to take a look but I'm enjoying his mouth on me too much. He moans as my hand finds a pace he likes. We both are enjoying each other's attention. I imagine by now Riley and Maya have gotten wet over the images they are watching, and decide to take things to the next level to make them even wetter.

I eventually get up and slip my dress all the way off. I then reach out and finish undressing Farkle. I get a good look at his manhood. Not as big as a porn star, for which I'm glad, but not as small as Maya said I should expect. She says Josh's cock is 5 and half inches and he is 3 years older than us. Farkle looks to be about 6 inches. Guess I'm a lucky girl. Farkle has been starring at me a lot. Guess I should reward my luck. I reach down and lower my panties. As I step out of them Farkle reaches for me, pulling me on top of him again. His lips find mine and we kiss passionately. This time there is a need in us both.

Our hands touching anything, everything. Our bodies presses so hard against each other. His fingers find my pussy and I jump. Not out of surprise but joy. "Keep going" I encourage him. He starts to play with me and I kiss him deeply. I'm going to cum and we haven't even had sex yet. The girls are right; being with the right person makes all the difference. When I cum, Farkle lets me ride it out. We talk about what we have down so far and how we feel. I'm so happy to have a man not afraid to talk about his feelings, and doing so while naked next to his equally nude girlfriend. Well he deserves a reward. I start to make a trail of kisses down his body, when I reach his cock, I silently thank the girls for the practice on their dildo.

I move my head a bit so it doesn't block the view of Farkle's hard member from the camera, and then I kiss the head and use my hand to stroke his cock. "Oh Smackle" he moans as I take him into my mouth. I use everything the girls taught me and do everything I can to make Farkle feel good. I bob my head up and down taking more of him every time I go down. I feel his hands on the back of my head, as I continue to thrust my head up and down in his hard member. He must just like to feel my head going up and down. I speed up as I get more confidant. I can't wait to find out how he taste. "Oh shit... I'm going to..." he says this just as he releases his man fluids out of his hard member. My mouth is filled with his essence. WOW I can't describe it, something like salty milk, I don't know. I swallow what I can and the rest leaks out of my mouth dripping down my chin. I look up at Farkle embarrassed I couldn't take it all. He, though, does the most amazing thing. He kisses me full on the mouth. His cum mixing between us.

I was told that guys won't kiss a girl with cum on their lips. Again I'm reminded how special Farkle is. We keep making out. I feel him cleaning my face and chin with his fingers. He has gotten hard again while making out with me. I wrap my hand around his cock and then I freeze. I realize this is a very special moment for me, but it also a very special moment for Farkle. We are about to share our bodies and souls completely with the other so I reluctantly admit, "Farkle... you're not the first person I've made love to." Surprise enters Farkle's face as he says, "What? Who did you..." I close my eyes and confess, "Riley and Maya. But I only did it so they could help prepare me to make love to you." Farkle is silent for a moment. I'm afraid the night has been ruined. But then I open my eyes to see Farkle smiling and he laughs a bit as he says, "Smackle, it's okay. I... I actually made love to Riley and Maya the other day too. I only did it so I would be ready to make love to you." With happy surprise I say, "Really?" Farkle nods and says, "Yeah. By the way. I noticed that hidden camera of yours as soon as I walked in. Riley and Maya are watching us aren't they?" I reluctantly nod. Farkle smiles as he said, "Then lets give them a show." I nod and then say, "Well then... Farkle... lets have our bodies become one."

We then kiss a bit more before I lay down on the bed. He climbs on top of me. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." A tear rolls down my cheek and we kiss and then finally... he enters me. First, it's just the tip of his manhood. Then it's the whole head. And within several thrusts, it's his whole member. I have never felt so filled. To feel just his skin touching my skin, to have our bodies connected and united in such a perfectly natural way; it was like nothing I could've dreamed. We did struggle to get it going right though. Trying to figure out how much force he should put on my body, while I try to figure out how much force I should apply with pushing my body up and down on the bed. Eventually we find a good rhythm we can both move to. I feel him gain speed and I match it with him.

Then look over to the camera and wink as I hope the girls are enjoying the show. They have done so much for us. I then ask Farkle to flip over. I get on top of him, feeling more dominating over him now. I lean down and smile as I lower my womanhood down and allow his manhood to enter me. Second time around, it's much smoother and easier. I then start to ride him, giving him and the camera full view. Farkle reaches up and his hands begin play with my nipples as I ride his cock. It doesn't take long before I'm moaning loudly. I know I'm about to cum, but I fight it lightly. I want this to last as long as it can. I look down at my friend, boyfriend, and lover. He is everything I could have ever wanted. When I orgasm, he holds me tightly and tells me how much he loves me.

When I recover I tell him I really want to give the girls a reward. I get on all fours making sure the view is perfect. Farkle gets into position and then pushes his member into me again. I can feel the difference immediately. So much deeper, faster, and a different angle. I yell loudly, "Oh yes Farkle! Ohhhhh! Yes! Yes! OHHHHHH!" We are in sync as we move together. I look behind and see how Farkle is doing. He seems to be keeping up really well and I wonder how long he will last. Already he has lasted much longer than all research has let me to believe. I'm so proud of my man.

Then I start to really push back against him. I want to feel his seed inside of me. I guess he understands when I feel him speed up as well. It doesn't take long before I hear him moan loudly and then... Farkle orgasms inside of me. The feeling this time is different. When I orgasmed it was like a fun wet ride I was experiencing. But when Farkle orgasms into me... it feels warm, fulfilling, magical even. To feel his love, his wetness, and his seed enter me. It fills me up so much. So when he finally pulls out, I turned around and immediately kiss him like never before. We hold each other as our lips meet. I feel so special and loved. "I love you Smackle" he declares loudly "I love you too" I return with full affection. I look over to the camera and wink. Hoping the girls understand I love them too.


End file.
